A Masterpiece is Forever
by Meg-chan2
Summary: Another Chapter already!!!! Sequal to Paiper Mache Emotions
1. Teaser

            Okay, more than anything this is just a sort of teaser.  I'm going to work on this fic for real as soon as I can.  Bear with me here.  Oh yeah, this is a sequel to my last story Papier-mâché Emotions.

A Masterpiece is Forever 

By:  Meg-chan

It was just about 6 am in busy New York City.  The early morning commuters were just coming in along with the early shift workers at almost every establishment that sold coffee in the entire city.  On the 3rd floor of a high rise on 8th avenue a young man of about 28, stood surveying the scene.  He loved to come in each morning at this time to watch as all this went on in the world around him.  He felt that it was a way to keep himself connected to reality without having to really experience it.  Sure it seemed a little strange, but watching the people down there running about with their own lives took some of his focus away from his own life.  Just like any other person, he tended to get wrapped up in his problems.  Watching the people on the streets, people richer than him, those who had nothing, the students, all of them made him realize what he had, and cherish it.

            He also arrived so early as to get away from his "living companion's" (or so he called him in public) bad early morning moods.  Not even watching people could make him want to experience that.  

            The man turned away from the window and sat at the desk that occupied his spacious office.  His mind wandered to the first time he had come in early, just to set up a presentation, but the experience had moved him enough that he continued to come early every morning.  That first time had been 3 years ago.  While he was lost in thought, he absently twisted a ring that occupied the ring finger of his left hand.  He looked down at it; smiling at the nostalgic feeling it gave him.

~*~

            The sun was just beginning to shine it's rays upon New England.  It crept into the car window of a young man on his way to work.  Spring had found it's way to Massachusetts after the long winter.  This young man was driving from his apartment in Cambridge to Wellesley High School, where he worked.  He had the CD player on, with one of his favorite CD's, U2, best of 1980-1990, playing almost as loud as it could go.  The music always helped him to wake up and prepare for the day.  He pulled off of the high way and onto a smaller side street.  There were many trees along this road and many happened to be flowering trees and were all showing their blossoms.  Spring in New England was always something to behold, and this ride every morning reminded him of it.

            The car pulled into a parking lot that was occupied by a few other cars, but more would be arriving later.  The young man gathered together his things, along with a basketball.  He walked over to the outdoor basketball court, set his bad and coat on the sideline, walked out to the middle of the court and began to dribble the ball.  The morning air woke him up and physical activity did as well.  He played hard for about a half an hour until a chain around his neck flew up and over his head.  It was falling toward the ground but the man shot out his hand to catch it.  He pulled it back over his head and looked for a moment at the ring that hung on the chain.  He smiled quickly and then tucked the chain back under his shirt.  He picked up the rest of his stuff and walked inside to change his clothes. 

So what do you think so far??  I know it's not much now, but it'll get better!  I promise!!  Oh yes, please review!!  It makes me happy when I'm feeling down.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the first real chapter of this story.  As usual any comments that you may have are greatly appreciated.  And the usual initial warning.  This is a fic that contains yaoi.  Yes, that means there are relationships of a sexual or romantic nature between two males.  Yes, that's right.  Homosexuality!!  Can you deal with that??  If not, then I suggest you leave.  If you can, then welcome!!!  I'm always happy to have you!!  Oh yeah, this is a sequel to my last fic, Papier-mâché Emotions.  I suggest you read it first, but you don't HAVE to.  Enjoy it!!

Disclaimer:  I don't own these cuties…  Isn't the world an unfair place??  I'll get over it.

A Masterpiece is Forever 

By: Meg-chan

            Houjun Ri walked out of his office to the coffee room.  He grabbed a bagel and some tea and returned to his office.  The advertising firm where Houjun had spent the last three years working was one of the largest in the country and Houjun was one of their top creative minds.  Things were sometimes lonely at the top, but Houjun had friends to sustain himself.  

            Houjun opened his laptop with the intention of checking his e-mail before the day really started but got side tracked.  Houjun was a closet solitaire addict and whenever he turned on his computer he had to just play one game…and then just until he won, and god knows how long that would take.  Eventually he realized that he had wasted almost forty-five minutes and closed the game.  Upon checking his e-mail he noticed a note from Hikou.  He and Hikou had gone to the same liberal arts college and still were in close contact.  He clicked on the letter and proceeded to read.

            To: Hri@adv.net

            From: Hikou@UVM.edu

            Hey Houjun,

                        How are you doing?  Good as usual I hope.  Well, the reason I really wrote you was to see if you were planning on attending the 10-year reunion for high school.  Kouji and I were planning on going, and it'd be great to see you.  Well, call me if you get a chance.  Miss you,

                        Hikou

            A High School reunion?  Well, it made sense; it had been ten years since they had graduated now that he thought about it.  He must not have gotten the letter yet.  Wow, it seemed his past kept popping up lately.  The ring on his finger was a constant reminder as it was.  Houjun reminisced about his high school days.  High school had not been the best time of his life, but it had provided him with some great memories of the few really good times.  It would be good to see all those people he had lost touch with over the years.  He had forbidden himself to think it until this point but he couldn't hold out any longer.  Would _he _be there?  Why wouldn't he?  He went to school there and graduated at the same time, so it would be only natural that he'd be there, right?  There was a small war going on in the head of Houjun Ri.  On one side he wanted to see him more than anything, but on the other side he wasn't sure if he was ready to see him.

Looking at the clock that sat on his desk, Houjun picked up his phone and dialed Hikou's number.  He would probably just be getting ready for work.  After a few rings the other line picked up and Hikou's voice filtered through the receiver.  "Hello?"

"Hey Hikou, it's me, Houjun."

"Oh, hey Houjun?  How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, I just got your e-mail about the reunion."

"Oh really?  Can you believe it's been ten years since we graduated?  Time sure flies.  Did you get the invitation yet?"

"No, I don't think so but I'm sure it will come soon enough."

"So, do you think you'll come?"

"I'm not sure…  High School wasn't the high point of my life you know."

"Mh-hm, that's true.  Listen, I've got to go, but let me know when you get your invitation and if you're going or not okay?"

"No problem, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!"

            Houjun smiled as he placed the phone down with a click.  It would be nice to be able to see all his old friends.  As soon as Houjun's mind began to wander back into the past, his office door flew open and his secretary flew in, hands full of things that needed to be done that day.  Houjun sighed and began shuffling through the papers.  

            An hour later, and halfway through his first batch of paperwork, the mail arrived.  It was sorted, which took another hour, and was then delivered about half an hour later.  Houjun picked the mail that had just been dropped on his desk and looked through it.  Most of it was junk but there were a few things he needed for work.  The last envelope he came upon didn't have any business logos on it and the address was hand written.  The return address was from California…  _"This must be it…" _

            With somewhat shaky hands, Houjun opened the letter and pulled out a few sheets of paper.  He began reading out loud to himself.  "Dear Mr. Ri, You are cordially invited to attend the 10th high school reunion of the class of 2002 of…"  His voice faded away as he read the rest of the letter to himself.  The reunion was going to be held at a very nice hotel near the town they had grown up in.  That would be convenient.  He had never sold his house there, but his grandparents had kept it in good condition.  He used it every now and then when he had business in California.  

            Houjun paused, here he was making plans about where he was going to stay, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go, let alone could go.  He opened up his schedule and looked at the date of the reunion.  It was free.  He wasn't sure what he thought about that.  His mind full, he leaned back in his chair and did what he always did when trying to make a tough decision.  He weighed each of the pros and cons of the situation in his head until he finally came to the conclusion that the pros outweighed the cons.

            Opening his computer once again, he opened a new mail file and typed a note to Hikou, telling him that he would come and inviting Kouji and him to stay at his house while they were there.

            When he had finished, he turned, facing the window and his gaze returned to the people on the street.  There were more now, people walking alone, and people walking in pairs or groups, and Houjun felt himself longing for human contact.  As he thought of these things his mind returned to his lat few years of High School and how they had been spent.  With the best friend and person that he could ever know.

~*~

            Genrou Kou made his way to his office after changing his clothes.  He placed his bag in a closet that stood against the wall of his office.  Sitting at his desk, Genrou began shifting through papers on his desk, looking for that days' schedule.  After attending Boston College and majoring in psychology and social work, he became a guidance counselor at a high school he had interned at.  He loved his job, and was motivated by it.  Knowing these kids and their problems and being able to help on top of that was more than he could have ever hoped for.

            Genrou had known that he wanted to do something like this and to help people.  High school hadn't been the easiest part of Genrou's life, mainly because he was gay.  He often thought that if he had had a trusted and friendly adult to listen to his problems.  But no one had ever wanted to listen.  The goal Genrou had set for himself before taking this job was to never let a kid feel like no one understood him.  Understanding was the greatest thing you could offer a teenager.  

            Though he was comfortable with the fact that he was gay, and comfortable with other people knowing, Genrou was not completely out of the closet.  Some of the faculty at the school knew and all of his close friends.  He was worried about what some of the teachers would do if they knew.  Many were older conservative types of teachers, with no desire or ability to cope with new ideas and concepts.  They most certainly would not approve.  Even some of the students that he talked to regularly knew.  He had never had any problems with it here, a fact he was grateful for.

            Students began filing into the building.  A few minutes later, the first bell rang and students rushed off to their first classes.  All up and down the halls "couples" were giving away their kisses and innocence.  Genrou had a few meetings with some kids, and a parent conference about the couple's daughter who was failing just about every subject, apart from art and gym.  During the lunch hour, Genrou had his first free period.  He went from the cafeteria (to get his lunch), to the office (to get his mail), and then back to his own office (to do some paper work).

            Genrou sat, sorting through his mail until he came upon it… NOTHING.  Oh wait, this was for him, and it doesn't look like a rude salesman.  He opened it up slowly, looking at the return address.  He didn't recognize it at first, but then it dawned on him that the town was his old hometown from back in California.  Curious, Genrou pulled out the letter and began to read.  It was an invitation to his 10th high school reunion.  The thought of this struck him as funny for some reason.  He chuckled, and thought of how awkward the situation could get if he went.  After what had happened so long ago…  he put the thought out of his head, he wasn't in the mood for this.  

            He finished his lunch and returned the tray to the cafeteria.  Next he had an appointment with one of his favorite students (okay, so technically he shouldn't have favorites, but who could help it?).  Genrou returned to his office and sat down at a table and started doodling.  A few minutes later a somewhat short effeminate looking boy of 17 ran in.  He looked a bit disheveled as he flopped into his chair on the other side of the table.  "Konnichiwa Kou-san!" 

            Genrou smiled at the young boy, whose name was Ryuuen (he's also Japanese).  "Hey there Ryuuen.  So, how are things going?"

"Well, you remember that cute guy I told you who was in my Geometry class?  Saihitei?  Wellllll…  it turns out, he's bi!  I mean, are the gods with me now or what?"

            Genrou grinned; one of the things he loved about the boy was how open he was about himself, both with himself and others.  It almost was enough to make him run out in the hall and tell everyone he was gay.  He always seemed so happy.  They chatted away for a while, and then somehow the subject turned to his reunion.  "So, are you gonna go?"

"Ehem, uh, well…  I'm not really sure.  I wanna go, but ya see…  there's this one guy.  We went out in high school, and for a while after too, but then…  Well, we had a parting of the ways to put it bluntly.  I haven't seen him in over 7 years, but still…  I can't ever forget him, hell; I have his picture in my wallet."

"Oooooh!  Let me see, I wanna know if this guy is worthy of your obsession."

            Genrou blushed, but reluctantly showed him the picture.  "Holy shit!  Excuse my language but that guy is fine.  So, what happened?"  

"Umm, I'd rather not talk about it now.  Maybe some other time, okay?  Plus, you have to get to Geometry…wouldn't want to miss that now would we?"

            Ryuuen blushed and ran out of the room giggling.  Genrou leaned back in the chair and sighed.  He wasn't sure what he was doing, or what he would end up doing, but he vowed to forget about it for the rest of the day.  It worked well until he arrived home and checked the messages on his machine.

BWHAHAHA!  Cliff hanger!!!  Was it?  Well, for me it was…  More out soon I hope, please review, it makes me happy and encourages me to write faster…so if you want more, review!!!!  Please??  Love ya guys!

~meg      


	3. Chapter 2

            Okay, here it is, chapter 2!!!  I hope you guys enjoy this!!!  I'm really sorry that this took so long, but school really had me busy, but now I'm free for the summer!!  I can write!!!  YAY!!  Same warning as before, yaoi!  I'm aware this isn't as good as my last fic, but I'm trying…

Disclaimer:  I DON'T OWN IT!!!  Awww shucks…

A Masterpiece is Forever 

By: Meg-chan

            As Genrou entered his apartment in Harvard Square, just across the Charles River from Boston, he placed his bag down along with his coat.  He walked to a window that faced the street and drew the curtains, letting some light shine in the darkened room.  Walking into the kitchen, he noticed a light flashing on the answering machine.  Upon returning to the machine from the kitchen, a pint of ice cream in tow, he pressed the button next to the blinking light and proceeded to dig in with a spoon he held in his hand.  A familiar, but not recently heard voice came through.

"Hey Genrou, it's Kouji.  How ya doin' man?  Well, anyways, I was just wonderin' if you were goin' to the reunion.  Well, why don't ya give me a call later, actually, I'll call ya, we got practice today.  Well, I'll talk to ya later man.  Take care."

            Genrou sighed and flopped onto his couch, upsetting a pile of dirty laundry that had been there.  The reunion… he had forgotten.  He began to think back to what had happened so long ago…

//flashback//

            It was late summer in California, and the rest of the country for that matter.  Genrou and Houjun were walking down the stretch of sand that made up the local public beach.  It was late and no other people were to be found.  It was perfect.  

            Houjun sighed and gave Genrou's hand a slight squeeze.  Genrou turned to look at his boyfriend with concern showing on his young features.  "You okay hun?"

            Houjun nodded slowly, "I'm fine, just a little sad.  I mean, we're both going off to college next week, and we'll be on different sides of the country.  I don't know what I'll do without you to understand me no da."  As soon as he said "no da" he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Wow, this really must be bothering ya if ya slipped back into that again.  Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be tons o' people fer you ta get ta know."  He paused for a moment; his features had a thoughtful look cast over them.  He began again, "Houjun, I know I've said this to ya before, and I meant it every time, but this time it's forever.  I love you Houjun, and I always will.  I know we're goin' off ta college an' we won't see each other, but I'll wait fer you.  Forever."

            Houjun was at a loss for words, something that didn't happen too often.  _"I'll wait fer you. Forever."  _Those words sacred him more than anything else.  He loved Genrou with all his heart, but to wait for him forever?  He was only 18, and he had the whole world for him to discover.  He had never been with any one other than Genrou, and he needed to know if there was more.  He had a feeling there wasn't but he didn't know that for sure.  Perhaps Genrou knew for sure because he had been with other people, but all that Houjun knew was that he wasn't ready.  "I-I don't know what to say.  Gen- Genrou, I'm…  I'm not ready for that.  I love you, or at least I think that's what it is, but I'm still so young.  Maybe you know exactly what you want but I'm still looking.  I can't deal with that now.  I'm sorry, you know I don't want to hurt you, but this is how I feel, and to tell you otherwise would hurt you more in the long run.  I- I'm sorry."  With that he walked away and got into his parked car.  They had come separately so he drove off without a second thought as to how Genrou would get home.  

            Genrou stood and watched the car pull away.  He didn't know what had happened, but he had a pretty good idea.  And he didn't like it.

~*~

            Houjun avoided Genrou for the rest of the week.  He made excuses, didn't answer the phone.  Everything felt so awkward.  The week passed, and Houjun left for school in New York.  Genrou hadn't seen him since the incident at the beach and he went off to school in Boston.  They e-mailed each other, and things were straightened out between them.  There were no hard feelings, but they never kept in contact afterwards.  Genrou had kept his promise though; he had never been with another person from that day forwards.  

//end flash back//

             Genrou couldn't help but let a few tears fall.  Even after all the years, the pain was fresh in his heart.  He wasn't obsessive; he hadn't wanted to be with anyone else, he'd never actually gotten over Houjun. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.  After so many years and being forced to grow up a little faster than necessary, Genrou had matured into a moderately responsible adult.  He opened his bag and pulled out some reports he had to write up for work.  The work took his mind off things, but he was pulled back into reality when the phone rang.  He thought about letting the machine pick it up, but then decided against it.  

"Hello?"

"Hey Gen, it's Kouji.  How are ya?"

            Genrou smiled, overjoyed to be able to talk with his best friend again.  "Hey man, I'm doin' okay, how about you?"

"Good, so did ya get an invitation to the reunion?"

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"So…do ya think you'll go?"

"I-well- I'm not sure.  I-I don't know if that'd be such a good idea."

"You know, Houjun's coming.  Hikou an' I are gonna stay at Houjun's an' well, we hope you decide ta come.  Listen, I gotta go, but I'll talk to ya later, okay?"

            Genrou sat down, and leaned against the back of the sofa.  Now what?  _"What the fuck ya gonna do now?  What if ya go, an' the firs' thing he does is spit in yer face?  But I got every right ta be there too.  We both went to school there.  Kouji an' Hikou'll be there.  Oh gods…"  _

            He sat on his sofa for another hour or so, and before he realized it, the clock in the hall began to chime ten.  Genrou shook his head as he was standing up and walked into his room.  He stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  He slipped into bed, his mind still stuck on Houjun and the reunion.  He drifted into sleep, the subject still spinning around in his mind.

~*~

            As Kouji finished his conversation with Genrou, he returned to the kitchen where a bag of microwave popcorn was beeping, waiting for attention.  He pulled the bag out and winced as some of the steam rose out and scorched his hand.  The young man nearly dropped the bag, but bobbled and caught it just in time.  He carried the steaming bag into the living room of the small house he lived in with Hikou.  They had both gone to college together, Hikou giving up a place at Harvard to be with Kouji, and they spent their college days at the University of Vermont.  

            After they had graduated, they both returned to the school, Hikou as a teacher of philosophy and Kouji as the head coach of the school's soccer team.  They had been going out ever since high school, with a few breaks here and there, as every couple must have.  Kouji sat down next to Hikou on the couch and handed over the popcorn.  A movie began playing on the TV in front of the two men, and Hikou's arm managed to snake it's way around Kouji's waist and pull him close.  Kouji sighed with content in response to the action.

            When the movie was over they continued to just sit on the couch.  Hikou had his arms wrapped around Kouji as they sat in silence.  Every few minutes they would talk, but would always stop not long after.  Hikou was thinking about the reunion and how good it would be to see everyone again.  "Kouji?  What did Genrou say about the reunion?  Is he coming?"

            Kouji sighed as he sat up, pulling away from his lover.  _"Hikou and I are so happy together.  Why can't they see that they're miserable without each other?  _

"I really don' know.  I hope so.  It would do him an' Houjun some good to see each other I think.  Ya know Genrou hasn't been with anyone since they broke up, an' from what you've said it doesn't seem like Houjun's been doin' too well as far as relationships go…"

            Hikou nodded in agreement.  "Houjun seems even more depressed lately.  His latest boyfriend has become a little more serious than his other ventures.  But he's miserable with him.  He just won't come out and admit that he misses Genrou, you wouldn't guess it, but after all his pain and suffering, he won't come out and ask for what he wants, he's too proud and only depends on himself.  See if you can't convince Genrou to come.  Maybe we'll have a chance to be matchmakers…" He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

            Kouji smiled in response.  "Sounds like a good plan ta' me.  I love it when you get all sneaky."  He threw his arms around Hikou's neck and pressed his own lips against his lovers.  Somehow, in their moment of passion Kouji lost his balance and toppled onto the floor, bringing Hikou with him.

            They were lying on the floor, very busy, when Hikou pulled away.  "Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom."

~*~

            Houjun opened the door to his very nice and very expensive apartment in Greenwich Village.  As he was walking in the door he checked his watch.  7:04 p.m.  That meant that Tom would be home.  Tom was Houjun's "significant other", to put it simply.  Tom was young (24), smart, and very attractive.  An artist too, he satisfied Houjun's creative side.  Houjun hadn't really been too serious about any relationships since Genrou. In college, if he was with anyone it never lasted longer than three weeks.  It became so bad at one point that he almost had a "reputation" so to speak.  He had settled down considerably since then, but Tom was the longest relationship he'd been in since Genrou.  Houjun loved Tom, but not the same way it had been with the redhead.  Many nights he spent convincing himself that he was happy, and he didn't need Genrou.  Tom was all he could ever hope for.  The worst part is he most often managed to convince himself.

            As Houjun was putting away his things, coat in the closet, shoes by the door, suit jacket slung over the back of a chair, and briefcase on the computer desk, Tom had slipped into the room unnoticed.  As Houjun was loosening his tie, he felt arms snake their way around his middle.  "Hey there lovely, how was your day?" 

 Houjun felt a sudden pang of guilt.  Here he had this loyal wonderful man at his side and all he could think about all day was an old boyfriend whom he had dumped.  He placed one hand on the slightly larger ones entwined across his torso.  He turned around and placed a kiss on the lips slightly higher than his own.  "Mmmmm.  Much better now.  My day was so confusing…"

The younger man looked at the man in his arms.  "Really?  Why, what's up?"

"I received an invitation to my 10 year high school reunion.  It brought up the past, something I try not to think about.  I'm here now, with you and that's what I need to focus on.  However, opening that letter made it so that I really had no choice.  It came up and pretty much exploded in my face."  Houjun held on to the young man even more tightly than he had been.

"What's wrong with the past?  I know you said high school wasn't a good time for you, but you never really told me why."

"I'll give you five clues.  Gay.  Teen.  In.  High.  School.  I was always a bit of a loner.  But then they found out I was gay.  My…" he paused, unsure of whether or not to say this. "My first boyfriend and I were the victims of a hate crime.  A senior on the same soccer team as my boyfriend kidnapped me.  The bigot used me to lure him there.  My boyfriend ended up in the hospital for a few weeks, but not nearly as bad as the other guy." Houjun smiled at the memory, even though the pain it brought was great. "From that point on things got even more complicated.  Kids at school, his parents, and then we had to go to college…  I sort of broke it off.  He was ready to commit, and wait for me but I was scared…  I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this.  I haven't even thought about all this in years.  But I'll be gone for a few days next week.  Think you can manage?"

            Tom looked at Houjun a moment longer.  He wasn't very happy to know that Houjun would be going to an event that may involve an old flame, but he couldn't stop him.  What Houjun had just told him also worried him as well. He was keeping these emotions bottled up and that's not good for a person.  The young man sighed and answered, "I'm pretty sure I'll get by.  Hey, I was going to make dinner, what do you say we go to Ruby Foo's instead?  We haven't gone in a while and maybe it'll cheer you up."

            Houjun looked up from his spot on Tom's shoulder to smile in agreement.  "You always seem to know how to cheer me up.  I'll just go get changed."

            As Houjun walked into their bedroom Tom frowned.   He didn't like what was going on one bit.  The way Houjun had talked about his other boyfriend.  He had talked about the ones he had in college before, but not in the same way, and never in a way that had ever made Tom worried or jealous, however, the emotions brought on by Houjun's speech were that of both jealousy and nervousness.

That's the end of chapter two!!  Did you like it?  If you did tell me!  Heck, tell me even if you didn't like it!  I like constructive criticism.  Key word there is constructive.  Please don't be overly picky, that's just annoying.  Thanks for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 3

            Wow, is it just me or has it been forever since I last updated this story?  Wow…  I'm sorry, and if none of you ever read any of my stuff again I'll understand…  Okay, well not really.  Life's been too busy lately and that's all I'm gonna say.

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  I am a poor pathetic wretch that will end up in the streets writing my little stories on the back of napkins I find stuffed in trash cans.  Enjoy!

A Masterpiece is Forever 

By: Meg-chan

            The weekend of the reunion had crept up sooner than most had expected.  Houjun had been dreading going, so it really wasn't much of a surprise that it had snuck up on him.  Genrou on the other hand was a nervous wreck and wasn't sure how the weekend would go.  The redhead stood in his room looking down at his bag.  In it were three pairs of boxers, some socks, a pair of shorts, one long sleeved and one short-sleeved shirt and a nice suit for the reunion.  He quickly ran to his close to grab some shoes and stuffed them into the bag as well.  He grabbed a toothbrush and decided that he was all set.  He picked his bag up and walked to the door.  The redhead paused for a moment and turned to look at the picture sitting on a coffee table in front of the TV.  The smiling features of the two men in the photo brought back wonderful memories of the past and the pain of the present.  Genrou took a last deep breath and walked out the door.

            A taxi pulled up to the curb and the tall red head entered the car.  In time, the cab came to a stop in front of Logan Airport.  Genrou paid the driver and then took his bag and made his way to the ticket counter.  He checked in, found his gate and sat down to wait until he could board.  After a few minutes his stomach began to growl.  Genrou groaned.  _"Ugh, I was so caught up with packing and the reunion I fergot ta eat." _ He stood up and made his way to the nearest newsstand.  He picked up a magazine, a pack of gum, and some chips.  As he was paying he studied the cover of the magazine.  It was a special issue on Hollywood couples.  _"Even those stuck up bastards have people to love… not that it's real or anythin', but that's not the point." _  

            While walking back to his seat, Genrou tore open the bag of chips.  He slumped back into his seat and slowly began to eat his chips.  He continued to eat, putting one chip after another into his mouth until the bag was empty.  When he put his hand into the bag and found nothing, Genrou didn't even notice.  He pulled his hand out of the bag and brought it to his mouth only to find it empty.  The man shook his head, causing his locks to sway gently.  When he was that out of it, it was time to stop thinking.  

            Suddenly, an extremely monotone voice came over the intercom.  "All passengers on flight 425 destined for California we are now boarding rows 21-25."

            Genrou looked down at his ticket.  He was seated in row 23.  He picked up his bag and walked to the gate.  As he sat down and received his complementary bag of peanuts he sighed.  _"What am I thinking?  I'm not going to be able to do this.  It's been over four years since I even talked to him.  Yet I'm still hung up on him.  Gods, am I pathetic…"_

            The plane took off, and Genrou was on that plane headed for California whether he liked it or not.

~*~

            Houjun had arrived in town without much ado.  He was pulling his fancy rental car into the driveway of his old house and let out the breath he was holding in.  He looked up to see Hikou and Kouji sitting on his front porch.  He grinned, a little of his stress was easing away.  Grabbing his bag from the trunk, Houjun made his way up the walkway.  He smiled at his friends as he approached them.  All three of them embraced.  They hadn't seen each other in years.  All three men went inside to catch up.

            Hikou looked at his friend with a bit of concern.  Houjun looked all right, but he had defiantly looked better.  As Houjun was telling them all about his new boyfriend both Hikou and Kouji quieted down noticeably.  They could tell by the look on his face that Houjun wasn't as happy as he was making himself out to be.  Both of them knew how happy he had been with Genrou and they hated seeing him this way.

            Houjun did his best to keep his mind off the reunion.  He asked about Hikou and Kouji's lives and what they had been up to.  Hikou sighed as Kouji began to share the details of the past few years.

            After a few hours, the three friends decided it was late and that it was time to turn in. Houjun showed Hikou and Kouji to their room. They said goodnight and Houjun made his way to his room.  As he opened the door a huge wave of nostalgia washed over him.  All around were objects and mementos of his past.  He sat down on his bed and slowly traveled around the room with his eyes.  A tear formed in the corner of his eye.  As much as he had hated high school, he missed parts of his life.   Like being here with his friends.  It was good to be back.

            Houjun froze as his eyes made their way to an old picture Genrou and him.  He stood up and walked slowly, almost cautiously to the dresser where the picture sat.  The blue haired man looked at it for a moment before placing it face down and getting into bed.

~*~

            The next morning, Houjun awoke to the California sun peeking in at his window.  He sat up, stretched, and made his way to the living room.  He arrived to find that Hikou and Kouji were already awake and watching Saturday morning cartoons.  Houjun couldn't help but grin.  Genrou used to watch Saturday morning cartoons whenever he stayed over on Friday nights.  As his smile faded, Houjun crossed the room and sat on the other end of the couch.   

            As X-men came to an end Hikou turned to Houjun, "So, are you ready for tonight?"

            Houjun put on his old face, and covered up all his emotions and worries.  He nodded and then inquired, "What time are we supposed to be there?"

"We have to be at the Hyatt by 7 p.m.  So we should probably leave here by …6:30?"

            Houjun nodded again, and looked at the television.  He seemed to be watching it, but if you were to ask him what had just happened in Pokemon, he wouldn't have any idea.  He probably wouldn't even know that Pokemon was on.  Kouji looked over at the blue haired man, but as he was doing so his stomach growled, loudly.  He laughed to himself.  "Hey, anybody want breakfast?"

            The other two men looked at him and grinned; Kouji loved food and his stomach almost as much as he loved Hikou.  Hikou looked to Houjun and asked, "Houjun, what do you say we go to IHOP, it is Saturday morning after all."  

            Houjun put on a real smile now and agreed.  The three men dressed and headed outside.  They all piled into Houjun's rental car, with Kouji sitting in the back all by himself, and they drove off in the direction of IHOP.  They arrived, got their table and ordered their food.  Houjun smiled at all the memories he had of this place.  It hadn't changed at all, but he had.  His clothing was more colorful for one thing.  

            Other than that, a lot had changed, he was older, smarter, wiser, and he was successful.  But he liked who he was.  So that was okay, and he had a wonderful boyfriend back home who liked who he was too.  At the thought of Tom, he thought of that small empty place in his heart.  No!  He scolded himself, he was happy with Tom, he loved him and nothing was missing.

~*~

            Genrou walked out of his hotel and headed towards the center of town.  He needed something nicer to wear tonight so he walked in the direction of the mall.  As he entered, he noticed that a lot of the stores were different, but that was to be expected, ten years had passed.  Not long after, he found a shop selling men's dress wear.  He picked out some simple yet elegant looking black pants, and a cerulean blue shirt that perfectly contrasted his red hair.  He had a black jacket back in his hotel room that would look good with everything else. 

              The fiery man walked out of the mall, but instead of heading for his hotel, Genrou began walking in the opposite direction.  He still had an hour or so before he had to be at the reunion and it wouldn't take him long to get ready, so he decided to take a spin around the neighborhood.  As the redhead walked around the place had once called home, he noticed several things.  One: that he preferred the mild climate of Boston.  Two: that so many things had changed.  Three: that everything reminded him of Houjun.

~*~

            Houjun pulled into a parking space outside the Hyatt at 6:52.  He took a deep breath and shut off the car.  As he stepped out and locked the door he realized that Kouji and Hikou were still in the car.  He grinned foolishly and opened the doors to let them out.  "Jeeze, Houjun.  You must be really out of it."  Kouji commented, with some concern in his voice.

            "Huh?  Oh, I'm sorry, I just have some… things on my mind."

            Kouji looked at Hikou with a look that was asking, _"Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?"  _Hikou replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "_What else would it be?"  _They knew each other so well, that this sort of communication between them was normal.  It was really kinda creepy.

            The three men approached the doors to the hotel, but as they approached, one began to fall behind.  "Ummm, guys.  I'm not sure I want to do this, I'm not feeling so great anymore, no da."

            As soon as he had said it, Houjun slapped his hand over his mouth.  Hikou grinned, "You feel fine.  You're just nervous.  Come on, let's just go inside."

            They entered the building and found there way to the large hall where the reunion was being held.  Their graduating class had held 621 students, so the hall had to be big.  It still looked a little empty, but as time passed it began to fill up.  Houjun was talking animatedly with Aki and Megumi, whom had gotten married after they graduated from college, while Zel was hugging Kouji and Hikou to death.  Suddenly a flash of red caught Houjun's eye and his heart jumped up into his throat.  _"Oh gods…he's here."_

Hahahaha!!  I finally decide to write and this is how I leave you!!  I am so cruel!  Please review!  I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner if I get lots of reviews J  Thanks minna!


	5. Chapter4

            Okay, I'm gonna do my best to get chapters out on a more regular basis, so here this is.  I'm trying, I really am.  So stick with me!  Please???  And reviews are nice…

A Masterpiece is Forever

By: Meg-chan

"Oh gods… he's here…" 

Houjun followed his ex-boyfriend across the room with his eyes.  Time had been easy on Genrou.  He was as gorgeous as ever, but more mature and refined.  Houjun excused himself from the conversation he had been having and crept quietly into the bathroom, hoping that no one, particularly Genrou, had seen him.

            As Houjun opened the door to the bathroom he inwardly cursed himself.  _"What the hell am I doing in here?  I'm acting like a little kid…" _He turned, entered a stall, and sat himself down on top of the toilet.  He pulled his knees up and held them close to his chest.  With a sigh Houjun let his head fall onto his knees.  _"Why is this so damn complicated?"  _Houjun was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when another man entered.

            The other man was walking towards a stall when Houjun finally noticed that someone else was in the bathroom.  As the door of his stall began to open, he realized in horror that he had forgotten to lock the door.  All of a sudden, Houjun was face to face with Genrou.  "Oh, Jeeze, I'm sor- Houjun?"

            Houjun had his face buried in his lap with the hopes that maybe Genrou wouldn't recognize him.  When he realized that Genrou had indeed seen and recognized him, he pulled his head out of his lap enough to peek over his arms.  "Oh, Genrou… Hi."  Only he still had his arms covering his face so it sounded more like, "Oh dinner role… Thai."  

            Genrou looked at Houjun with a puzzled expression on his face.  "Ummmm, Houjun?  Are you okay?  Do you want me to leave?"

            Houjun sat up.  "No, please.  Well, actually.  Maybe we can at least get out of the bathroom…"

            "Oh, heh, yeah…"

            Houjun got up off the toilet and exited the stall.  The two men left the bathroom in an awkward silence.  Upon reaching the reunion again, they looked around for their friends.  Out of the blue, a pretty women, about 5'8" with shoulder length brown hair walked up to them  "Houjun!  Genrou!  How are you guys?"

            Genrou wracked his brain for her name but finally gave in and looked at her nametag.  _"Janice Elroy…  Oh!  I remember her."_  Janice used to be short and sort of pudgy so it wasn't much of a surprise that he didn't recognize her.  "Hey Janice!  Not too bad here, how 'bout you?"

            "Oh I'm great, I married Billy Carmichael, you remember him right?  We went to college together.  So, are you two together still?"

            At that, both Houjun and Genrou stood up a little straighter and felt very uncomfortable.  Neither was quite sure what to say.  "Uhhh, well…"  Houjun began but was soon cut off.  "No, we're not.  We broke up a long time ago."  With that, Genrou walked away.

~*~

            _"Damnit, what the hell was I thinking?  Why am I just walking away?  Why don't I just go talk to him?  ARGHHHHH!"  _Genrou stormed out of the hotel and went around to the side where the pool was located.  The downtrodden red head slouched down into a chair at the poolside.  He sighed into his hands and rubbed his forehead.  He could feel a headache coming on, just like it always did when he thought too seriously.  Genrou leaned back and closed his eyes.  

When Genrou opened his eyes there was another person sitting alongside the pool with him.  He lifted his head and looked over to see Houjun looking out at the water.  "Why'd you walk off like that?  I wanted a chance to talk with you…"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't so sure you really wanted me around and I prefer to be around people who want me there."

Houjun was silent for a moment before responding.  "I'm sorry…  I… I didn't mean anything…"

"Yeah, I know you didn't.  So.  I haven't seen you in a long time.  How are ya doin'?"

Houjun paused.  Why was Genrou just letting this go by?  He always had been to nice for his own good…  "I'm doing well.  My job's going well and overall I'm happy.  How about you?"

"I love my job, workin' with the kids is great.  A few of them remind me of us and our friend when we were in high school…  but it's good."

"So…  Are you seeing anyone?"  Houjun had hesitated before asking this, but he needed to know.  He needed to know that he was secure in his relationship, and that Genrou was happy and secure.  

"Actually, no.  If you really want to know, I haven't seen anyone seriously since we broke up.  I never quite got over you I think.  I'm sorry, you probably don't wanna here that do ya?  Yer probably happy and settled by now, aren't ya?"

A car drove by and disturbed the silence that had settled over the two men.  What was Houjun supposed to say to that?  The last thing that he wanted to hear was that Genrou still loved him.  Even if he didn't now, knowing that he had for so long was not helping his situation.  _"I have Tom!  I love Tom!  Tom cares about me, supports me, and loves me!  What more could I ever ask for?  Well, Genrou did all those things too…and I felt so comfortable with him…  Wait!  Stop it!  I feel that way with Tom too.  Houjun, get your act together, Genrou is the past, Tom is the present and the future."_

"Yes, actually I am.  Well, we're not really settled, but we've been living together for about a year now.  His name's Tom, and he's amazing.  He's an artist and he owns his own gallery.  I've never met anyone quite like him.  We're very happy…"

Looking over the pool, a forlorn look came across Genrou's face.  Part of him wanted Houjun to be happy.  He really did, yet at the same time the cold bitter side of him, wanted Houjun to be alone and miserable.  He sighed, "Well, I'm glad you're happy."  He stood up.  "I think I'd better get back to the reunion, I still haven't seen Kouji ya know."

Without thinking, Houjun stood up and called out, "Wait!  Ummm…  Hikou and Kouji are staying at my house, do you want to stop by after the reunion, just to talk for a little while?  But, only if you want to…"

The red head looked at the other man with a small smile on his face, "Sure, I'd love ta."

With a big grin on his face Houjun replied, "Great, we'll look forward to it.  You remember how to get there right?"

An almost bitter smile fell into place on Genrou's features.  "Yeah, I remember how to get there.  I spent quite a bit of time there if you recall…"

"Heh, yeah.  I suppose you did.  Well…  I guess we'll see you later then."

"Yeah, I'll be there, have a good night."

"You too…"  Houjun watched as Genrou walked away and then turned back to the pool, the lights from the hotel windows were darting across the surface of the water.  He sat for a few moments more, lost in his own thoughts, before standing and walking back in the direction of the reunion.

~*~

            Later that same night, after the festivities were over Genrou was on his way back to the hotel.  _"Jeeze, that was almost as bad as being back in high school.  People haven't changed at all.  When they said they were gonna acknowledge people's achievements I thought they were gonna acknowledge the people that had actually done something.  They just kept talkin' about the same people, and it was the same people that had been in the 'popular' group when we were in school.  I guess some things will never change."_

During the ceremonies, they never once mentioned Houjun's huge success in the advertising business, Megumi's breakthrough in the fashion world, or any of the other actually amazing accomplishment by their classmates.  Instead, they chose to mention Danny Jones' weekly column in his local newspaper, Sarah Larson's career as a short order cook.  Funny how these people used to be so popular and wonderful.  Now they were just members of the faceless masses.  Genrou shook his head as he entered his hotel room.  Life was so strange sometimes.

            The young guidance counselor flopped back onto his bed.  He was thoroughly disappointed with the reunion.  It had been nice to see everyone, but the reunion itself was ridiculous.  Except for seeing Houjun…  That had been interesting.  The moment he saw Houjun, he fell in love all over again.  He had tried to prepare himself for seeing Houjun again, but he didn't expect the emotions he felt to be so powerful.  Genrou placed his hands over his face and groaned.  Actually, it was a bit louder than a groan, more like a low loud scream.  Well, it was a loud sound of frustration.  

            Houjun was settled and happy.  He didn't have a place in his life for Genrou anymore.  Going to Houjun's house within the hour was going to be awkward.  He didn't need to cause Houjun any more problems with his attraction.  Houjun deserved to be happy.  _"And I can't make him happy.  That's over now…"_

~*~

            Sitting in the living room with the television on, Houjun, Hikou, and Kouji were discussing the reunion.  Their opinion was very similar to that of Genrou, only they were being more vocal about it, especially Kouji.  Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  Houjun jumped, and then wondered who it could be.  Then it hit him, _"Genrou!"_  

            "Oh guys, I forgot to tell you, Genrou's coming over.  That's probably him." Houjun made a motion to answer the door, but Kouji beat him to it.  "Gen's here?  Yay!!  I'll get it!"

            Kouji jumped up and ran to the front door.  With a sweep of his arm he opened the door, and there stood the red head.  "Gen!"  Kouji leapt at his friend and tackled him.  They both fell to the ground with Kouji wrapped possessively around Genrou's waist.  Houjun and Hikou had just walked to the front door to find the two men in this position.  "Kouji, are you cheating on me?" Hikou asked playfully.

"You know I'd never do that!  Yer the only one fer me!"  With that said, Kouji let go of Genrou and ran to Hikou. 

            Hikou replied with a smile and placed a kiss on Kouji's nose.  "Same goes for me."

            While this exchange was taking place, Genrou had stood up and was now brushing the loose gravel off of his clothing.  He looked at his friends, and smiled fondly.  Gods how he had missed them.  His eyes wandered to Houjun only to find the blue haired man's one focused on him.  Both looked away rather suddenly, a blush on both faces.  Hikou noticed this and silently pointed it out to Kouji.  The lovers smiled at their friends.  The smiles were knowing and sad at the same time.  They knew how Genrou and Houjun felt about each other after all these years, and they knew how they were torturing themselves by not admitting it to anyone.  

            "Hey, let's all go back inside.  I don't think standing out on the front step is exactly how I want to catch up, not that it isn't a lovely front step."  Hikou smiled as he said this and lead the way back inside.  

            The last one to enter the house was Genrou.  He stood outside and watched Houjun's back as he entered.  Even then, Genrou stood there, waiting.  For what, he didn't know.  Maybe he was waiting for someone to tell him to go inside.  Or maybe he was waiting to see if he couldn't figure out the look Houjun had been giving him.  Or perhaps he was waiting for this one-sided love to end.   But he was probably just waiting for his shaking knees to regain some composure, and his heart to find some courage so that he could make his way inside.         

            With painstakingly slow steps, Genrou walked in the door.


	6. Chapter 5

            Wow…  I haven't written in ages.  My life has been really hectic.  I barely had time to write this and look at how short it is.  I'll try and keep this up.  Just know that I haven't abandoned it.  Oh, reviews always encourage me to write more…  ::hint hint::     

A Masterpiece is Forever

By: Meg-chan

Genrou was sitting on the couch looking around at his friends.  Kouji and Hikou were cuddled up in a very large chair, looking happy and almost oblivious to the world.  They were listening to Houjun tell a story from his seat on the floor about a crazed executive in his advertising firm who had thrown his desk chair out of the window.  The redhead sighed and pulled his knees to his chest.  With his eyes focused on the stunning man seated on the floor his mind wandered back to their last year of high school, easily the best year of his life.  From there on, after Houjun had left him, he got on but he always felt as though a hole had taken up residence in his heart.  Now sitting here, knowing Houjun was in a seemingly serious relationship, the hole seemed to be growing bigger with every moment.  

            Kouji looked over at his uncharacteristically quite friend.  He saw the emotions running across his face, even if he wouldn't have admitted to them.  He carefully untangled himself from Hikou's arm and approached Genrou.  "Hey man, come with me fer a minute."  He grabbed hold of Genrou's wrist and pulled him along behind him.  As the dark haired man reached the back door of the house, he pulled it open and walked into the backyard, Genrou in tow.  

            Kouji pushed his friend down into a chair that was situated around a nice table on the patio.  A warm breeze blew through the trees who in turn added the rustling of their leaves to the soothing music of the night.  Kouji sat down in a chair opposite Genrou and looked his friend in the eye.  "Gen, what's up?  You haven't said a word all night?  You feelin' alright?"  

            Genrou looked up at Kouji.  The guy was his best friend, and even though they hadn't seen each other as much as they would have liked to recently, he knew he could still tell him anything.  "Kouji, I-I…  It's Houjun.  But I bet that you already figured that out."

            "Well, let's just say that I had a hunch."

            Genrou grinned at his friend, thanking god that he had such a wonderful friend.  "Well, he's got his boyfriend, and here I am still stuck on 'im.  I'm pathetic.  I've been in love with the same guy for over ten years now, and this is the first time that I've seen him in seven years.  We used to be inseparable, and now I can't even talk to him."

            Kouji saw the pain that was etched in the lines of Genrou's face.  Pushing his chair back, he stood up from the table.  He made his may around the table to stand behind Genrou, who now had his head buried in his arms and down on the table.  The navy haired soccer coach stood behind his best friends and tentatively placed his hands on Genrou's shoulders.  "I know how you feel Gen. But-"

            Before he could finish Genrou cut him off.  "How the hell would you know how I feel?  You and Hikou have been together fer almost as long as I can remember.  You couldn't possibly understand."

            Sighing, Kouji shook his head and walked back around the table.  He sat down in front of his friend and picked his head up off the table.  "Hey, Gen.  Look at me."  Genrou shook loose and plopped his head back down on the table.  This was starting to get annoying.  "No matter what you think about Hikou an' me I can guarantee you that it's not all you think it is.  During our sophomore year of college we broke up."

            At this Genrou's head popped up, a look of shock on his face.  "Yeah, I know, I know.  I never told you about it.  It was kinda a tough time.  We were havin' issues and it was sorta tough fer me.  Hikou decided that he needed a chance to see other people and fer about 3 months he did.  I don't have to tell ya what that did to me.  I think you've been feelin' that fer a while now.  So don't tell me that I couldn't understand.  There may be a lot of things that I don't understand but this ain't one of 'em.  An' I'll tell you this.  While it may not be the best thing fer ya, ya sure as hell aren't pathetic fer bein' in love." 

            Quite claimed the night again.  Both men sat in silence.  Kouji was looking at Genrou while the redhead looked at his hands.  He didn't know what to say to his friend.  Slowly, he looked up and smiled.  "I'm not sure what I'd do without you Kouji."

            "I'm not sure what you'd do either.  Probably curl up in a ditch and die."

            "Gee, thanks fer all the encouragement…"

            Kouji grinned and walked around Genrou once again.  As he made his way back into the house he ruffled Genrou's hair and added, "And on a side note, Houjun and this guy he's with aren't half as cute as you guys were."  Genrou smiled once again and followed Kouji inside.  

            Once they reached the living room, it became apparent, especially to Kouji that someone was missing.  "Where's Hikou?" he asked, not thinking of much else.  

            Houjun looked up from the magazine he had been reading to look at them.  "Oh, I was wondering what had happened to you guys.  Hikou said he was tired and he went to bed."  Kouji grinned a little, said goodnight, and made his way to their room, a mischievous glint in his eye.  Houjun called after him, "You do it in my bed and you will do the laundry and then you will die!"

            Genrou couldn't help but laugh at this.  Houjun hadn't changed much, but he had become more outgoing.  If someone had said that even near him when they were in high school he would have had a bloody nose and the probably passed out.  Now here he was saying it himself.  It was then that Genrou realized that he really didn't know Houjun anymore.  It worried him, the fact that he was in love with a man he didn't know.

            At the sound of laughter Houjun had turned around just in time to catch the worried look on Genrou's face.  This situation would be awkward enough as it was so Houjun ignored it.  The thin man motioned toward the other to sit with him.  

* * *

            Three hours later Houjun and Genrou were still sitting there, but now talking animatedly.  They had caught up on the last ten years, to some extent.  Both left out anything that to do with their personal lives.  But all in all things felt almost like they were normal.  

            If they had taken a step back to look at the scene objectively they would have noticed the tension in the air.  Each not wanting to upset or remind the other of things that had happened in the past between them.  Another thing that both of them had failed to notice was the distance between them now.  When the night began Houjun was on one end of the couch with Genrou on the other.  Now, they had met halfway and were practically on top of each other.  

            A pause in the conversation allowed Houjun some time to breath and look at just what was going on.  Genrou had leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes, an almost serene smile on his face.  Houjun then realized just how much he had missed this.  Before he could voice that Genrou stated, "I've missed you Houjun."  The fair man grinned at their identical thought patterns "It's been too long.  We used to be so close… and then we just stopped talking.  After looking at it know it all seems kinda stupid, ya know?"

            Houjun nodded, knowing just what he meant.  He looked up from his hands, which he had silently been studying.  Genrou was looking at him, an expression on his face that Houjun hadn't seen for a long time.  He wasn't even sure of what it meant anymore.

            After their long talk, Genrou remembered the man he loved.  _"He really hasn't changed all that much.  He really is the same guy I fell in love with ten years ago.  But he's not mine now…" _ When this thought crossed his mind, a pain shot through his heart, his emotions manifesting themselves physically.  

            Houjun saw the look of discomfort cross his friend's features.  "Are you alright?  You don't look well?"  Unconsciously he had raised a hand and placed it on the redhead's cheek.  By the time he noticed, it was too late.  He had leaned into kiss Genrou, who was too surprised to do anything.  Both men froze for a second before continuing, leaning into the embrace.  

            At the first touch of Houjun's lips to his own Genrou had started, but then remembered just how good and right this felt.  Apparently Houjun had come to the same conclusion, for the pale, thin man moved closer to deepen their kiss.  As Houjun traced his tongue over Genrou's lips, he felt them part willingly.  He paused before penetrating the redhead's mouth, thinking, _"I hope I know what I'm doing…"_

 


End file.
